mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Yhwach
Name: Quincy King Yhwach (commonly romanized as Juha Bach), Epithet "A" Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Classification: Quincy King Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, flight, expert swordsman, proficient archer, Hirenkyaku expert (speed enhancement technique), regeneration (At least low-mid), Mind manipulation, can increase defensive and offensive capabilities by pumping reishi into the blood vessels, clones, the ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), Elemental manipulation, Shapeshifting, can absorb reishi (spiritual matter) from his surroundings to augment his power, can sense beings with Reiatsu, can manipulate his bodies movements like a puppet using Ransotengai, Reality warping, Power absorption, Invisibility, Sound manipulation, Telekinesis, able to use every basic Quincy technique and steal the powers and experiences of whoever contracts his spirit and dies | Pre-cognition Weaknesses: His power is switched with Haschwalth while asleep Destructive Capacity: Island level+ | Small country level | Country level+ Range: Planetary Speed: Massively hypersonic+ (at least mach 2800) Durability: Possibly at least island level+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: At least Class EJ Stamina: While he could likely fight for months, its implicit he requires rest during the night Standard Equipment: Reishi sword, Zanka no Tachi Intelligence: One of the most intelligent characters in the series. A tactical military commander who conquered Europe at a point in history, skilled at predicting the enemy's moves in advance and adjusting accordingly if necessary. He also possesses the cumulative experience and knowledge of the souls he's stolen Key: Base | Almighty | Post-SK Absorption Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Almighty: This is the name of Yhwach's Schrift. The Almighty allows Yhwach to, in succession, peer into the future (from the present to at least 1000 years), attain whole knowledge of what his eyes gaze upon and manipulate their abilities. -Telekinesis: Is able to bring up a large city several thousands of kilometers into the sky -Soul ditribution: Yhwach was born with the innate ability to distribute a piece of his soul to another by being touched by them. Yhwach acquires power by bestowing an ability, allowing its wielder to cultivate it, and then taking it back. -Power Swap: At night, he changes powers with Haschwalth and receives the "B" Schrift -Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. As the Quincy king, Yhwach's powers exceed that of his subjects and is easily able to recover more than half of his sealed power by using the reishi particles in the environment or consume the essence of spiritual entities like the Soul king. -Hirenkyaku Expert: High-speed Quincy technique -Blut (Blood): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels they increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous but it has one big flaw, the two forms of Blut for attack and defense work using two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. * Blut Vene (Blood Vein): Pumps reishi into the blood within the veins to strengthen his defensive capabilities at the expense of his offense * Blut Arterie (Blood Artery): Inverse of Blut Vene in that reishi is pumped into the artery to raise offense while lowering defense -Sankt Bogen (Saint Bow): Yhwach manifests a giant bow made of spirit energy with proportionally large arrows -Reishi Broadsword: A spirit sword strong enough to cleave Yamamoto in half -Bankai Medallion: Yhwach is still in possession of Zanka no Tachi and all the abilities that come with it. Notable OBD Victories: Whitebeard (One piece) - Whitebeard profile FTverse (Fairy Tail) NnTverse (Nanatsu no Taizai) Father (FMA) Shiki Ryoug i(Kara no Kyoukai)- Shiki Ryougi Profile Notable OBD Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Kizaru (One Piece) - Kizaru Profile (outdated) Akainu+Kuzan (One Piece) - Akainu / Kuzan (outdated) Madara (Naruto) - Madara Profile Other: Category:Characters Category:Bleach